The contractor shall receive mice for skin grafting purposes, exchange reciprocal skin grafts between NIH reference mice, if available, and corresponding NCI contractor sublines. They shall perform an estimated 6,300 skin grafts involving 3,000 animals annually, and examine mice at approximately two (2) week intervals for 90 days.